A Book can never be read the same way Twice
by AnalystProductions
Summary: If Arthur recalled correctly, his response had made the atmosphere between the pair extremely awkward: ‘If we really are two sides of the same coin, I’d definitely be on top, and you’d be bottom’. -Merlin/Arthur, oneshot


OMG- well it's been a while! I'm so sorry. Vidding Merlin/Arthur on Youtube has become a complete addiction :P But finally after a break from writing, this short idea came into my head and I had to write it :) so I can gladly say my will to write has returned after a few months break :D

Hopefully you'll like this, I was gonna post it on LJ but the stupid LJ cut majorly ruined the whole text :) lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A book can never be read the same way twice**

**AnalystProductions~ 2009**

"And just _what _would you know about magic Merlin?" The Prince demanded angrily, eyes darting towards the servant in the same fashion his blade would dive at an opponent.

Merlin shuddered, as if a sword really _had_ stabbed him in the chest. From the look Arthur was giving him, it may as well have. One mention of the word magic in his presence transformed him into a younger Uther. It was like turning back time, and seeing the King. How it pained Merlin. Arthur was destined for great things; he had to trust magic, or his regime would be just like his father's. Their eyes met brutally, and Merlin flinched. _What would Merlin know about magic? _Ironically, a hell of a lot.

Sometimes Merlin was certain Arthur knew about his gifts. There were moments where Arthur would give him this strange look, the same inquisitive, curious look they shared on their second meeting. _There's something about you Merlin. _He had spelt is out from day one, but that didn't necessarily mean his brain had processed the small signs- yet. Or the time where he had confessed to being a sorcerer, and Arthur had looked into Merlin's eyes for dangerously too long as he said _there's no way Merlin is a sorcerer._ It was like an omen, almost a '_I think I know what you are but I'm not sure yet' _look. Perhaps maybe the look was just what it was on the flesh: '_embarrass me again in front of my father by saying such RIDICULOUS things- and you're fucked.' _

And there were times where Merlin had been so god-damn obvious about it. Last week Arthur had been talking about a dream he'd had- where he had been lost- Merlin had stupidly chirped in '_there's always a light to guide you home'. _That evening Merlin couldn't take his eyes off the table, and Arthur had stopped to stare at Merlin for a considerable amount of time.

Then there were times like now, where Merlin knew if he took too long to respond, the silence would answer for him. Before silence could chip in, Merlin swallowed-hard, stepping a little further into the room.

_Arthur I know absolutely EVERYTHING there is to know about magic because-_

"-Nothing."

The moment the words sounded, Merlin's lips twisted awkwardly, his knuckles silently cracked as his palms became tight.

_Bloody coward. _

The Prince's eyes smothered the servant, studying his expression like a hawk. The clenched fists, the twisted bottom lip, the eyes- they seemed vacant. For a moment he sat up a little in his seat, vacant. He didn't like empty eyes and he realised that now he was properly looking at Merlin, that Merlin's eyes had been like this several times. A strange feeling nudged him, but before he could relish the odd chill and fond warmth, he blocked it out with willpower and simply looked smug.

"Yes, _nothing._"

His tone was drenched in superiority and perhaps a little mockery (But something about it lifted Merlin's head a little).Arthur was surprised this voice belonged to him, yet it hadn't been until now he had sat down, gazed at someone properly and thought '_Ok: reality check._ ' It was no wonder he didn't recognise his own voice, it was _trembling _for god's sake. He decided the feeling was like being exposed, like he was naked. He didn't like it. No Prince should ever have to feel like they were caught in such a way, it was utterly _embarrassing. _Though what "this" was, Arthur was not entirely sure.

Merlin was unsure whether the conversation was over or when it was his cue to leave. It felt like there was far more to say, but neither were going to speak. He prompted the direction of the conversation by leaning slightly towards the door, his feet staggering back a little bit. Snapping his head to the servant, Arthur discovered he'd wondered too long in the silence. He had let his guard slip.

Taking a deep breath, he chuckled in amusement before catching vacant eyes in a painful stare. Why had he even asked Merlin if he knew of magic- this was _Merlin _for crying out loud. The clumsy idiotic Merlin. The Merlin _who never did anything right_, the Merlin who overslept at least three times a week. There was _no way _Merlin knew anything of magic. If he did, then Arthur's life up till now must have been some fantastic pisstake and futuristic people would be laughing or groaning at how OBLIVIOUS he really was.

"It's- getting dark now." He said with that blunt tone he sometimes used when stating the obvious was perfectly necessarily.

Guessing that was a hint that it was time to leave, Merlin awkwardly made his way to the door and frowned.

"Night Sire." He whispered.

Arthur didn't reply, Merlin assumed that was because he thought himself far too important to. The truth of the matter was that when Arthur's mouth moved, words tumbled into silence, and pummelled towards the fire where they explosively burnt. Leaping to his feet in frustration, Arthur wrestled with his blond hair.

Well. Wasn't that _successful? _

_-----_

It was a good thing Arthur never perceived Merlin no more than an idiot. Merlin ever wondered if Arthur would believe him when the time came to reveal his identity. He would probably go through a hundred rubbish explanations for bright lights oozing out of Merlin's hands before he even considered the possibility. Although, sometimes this thought seriously hurt Merlin, to the point he lay awake in the middle of the night just asking himself questions.

Wasn't there meant to be a moral to the story in which the prat becomes a wonderful prince? Where was the clichéd happy ending? Why did he have to put up with the prat? Why would the prat always see him as the idiot? Why would Arthur never love him?

'Why'.

Sometimes, the Dragon replied with a strange riddle: '_a book can never be read the same way twice'_ _young Warlock. _That would only be helpful when Merlin figured out whatever the fuck that meant. It seemed tonight the Dragon was in a similar mood- like he was aiming to scatter each segment of Merlin's brain in different corners of the earth, and then tell him that it's still bloody WHOLE.

_'A book can never be read the same way twice_-'

Rolling his eyes, Merlin held a hand to his head in irritation.

_'The day I understand what you mean is the day I'll actually heed your words_.' he thought with a snort.

'_That day will come sooner than you think._' The Dragon cryptically replied.

Sitting up, Merlin narrowed his eyes, gesturing madly in the air. His thoughts sounded this time. There was anger in his tone, and annoyance. He couldn't take this much longer. He wanted Arthur to know. Whether that was about his feeling or his magic he wasn't entirely sure. He just wanted Arthur to know more than he already did.

"_Look. _You're just making things-"

Merlin was so engrossed he hadn't heard his door creak open.

"-Do you usually talk to yourself?"

Turning to the doorway, Merlin flushed suddenly, his eyes met none other than Arthur who was giving him a very strange look. But there was a quirky smile that slipped through for a split second, and that was all the reassurance Merlin needed.

"Mind if I?" Arthur began hauling the door a little further open.

"Yeah sure." Merlin generously replied, towing a hand laboriously through his own messy hair.

Silently, Arthur sat down beside his manservant, sitting with an unbearable proximity. Merlin shuddered feebly as their limbs brushed. He hoped Arthur hadn't felt it, but it seemed he had. When Merlin began to talk complete gibberish to fill the silence, Arthur cut him off.

"There's something I have to do Merlin." He replied in the same bluntness he had done earlier.

Perplexed, Merlin met the Prince's eyes, that curious smile spread over his lips. Arthur had sounded remarkably un-like Arthur. Prying for an explanation, Merlin opened his mouth. That's when something amazingly _brilliant _happened. Arthur, unable to contain the suppressed longing any longer, reached into Merlin's awful messy hair and pressed their lips together powerfully. Merlin found it dangerously intoxicating as he surrendered, kissing back powerlessly.

-------

The pair just lay on Merlin's bed for the rest of the night, talking until the first person fell asleep. They didn't talk about Merlin's magic, they didn't even talk about their feelings. Instead they spoke about things that probably wouldn't matter to anybody else, like childhood fears, horrible dreams, strange experiences. It wasn't exactly what Merlin had wanted to discuss. But at least now, Arthur knew more than he had done, and he'd never look at Merlin and say 'idiot' again- well he _tried_.

Arthur Pendragon always _would _be a prat.

"Morning _idiot_." Arthur mumbled through the pillow groggily, rather impressed how

they had managed to both stay on the small bed all night.

Turning to face the Prince, Merlin smiled weakly and raised his eyebrows.

"Somebody once told me a book can't be read the same way twice." He explained.

Scoffing, Arthur grinned. Where did he get such strange morals from? The other day it had been '_somebody once told me we are two sides of the same coin'_. If Arthur recalled correctly, his response to that had made the atmosphere between the pair extremely awkward: '_If we really are two sides of the same coin, I'd definitely be on top, and you'd be bottom'. _

It hadn't meant to come out that way, it just had. Now Arthur wondered why he just didn't use the words heads and tails instead of top and bottom. Holding back a grunt of disproval at this memory, the Prince gritted his teeth slightly as a replacement for blushing. He brushed it off and turned to respond to Merlin. Like the loyal idiot he was, Merlin lay there patiently, awaiting a reply.

"Sorry Merlin, but I'm _always _going to stick to the first edition of you."

Unsure whether that was a complement, or not Merlin turned away scowling at the wall. His scowl quickly began a smug smirk.

"Arthur you're _hardly_ the page-turner you think you are."

Startled by the upfront and witty response from his servant, Arthur shoved him gently in the back before pulling him a little closer.

"_Idiot_."

A smile spread across Merlin's face, and he went all mushy and overly-happy inside

"Prat."

* * *

Like it? Feedback much appreciated. I'm hoping to finally update the Consequence soon!

Izzy~


End file.
